The enormous amount of data available for searching continues to increase unabated, thereby making the prospect of finding the desired information a daunting process. In web search, the search results are oftentimes multimedia content of video, and not only textual. Moreover, the search user interface in the browser conventionally routes the user away from the search results page when selecting a search result—the user is navigated to the source website of the web document associated with the search result. Thus, the user then has to navigate back to the search results page to view any other results. This negatively impacts the user experience by causing changes in the view, and depending on the number of click-throughs, may leave the user disoriented so as to not get back to the search results page.